The Secert
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a secert noboy knows about until now. when Carly walks into Freddie's home and Sam is there doing something she never thought to see. I changed because it was to long. Old 'You know I know Carly know who else needs to know.
1. Chapter 1

At Freddie's house. Mrs. Benson was on a busniss trip for a week. Sam and Freddie held a secert nobody know what that secert was. At least until now."Sam should we tell Carly about the secert. How about the ICarly viewers" The sixteen year old Freddie said to the blond sixteen yewar old Sam next to him."I don't know. I don't want them to laugh in our face. I am pritty sure that is what they are going to do but also if we tell them they'll problably understand" Sam said. "Your right how about we just tell Carly not my mom not Spencer nobody else"."Okay"

**WHAT IS THER SECERT. IF YOU REVIEW YOU WILL FIND OUT i WANT AT LEAST 3 REVIWES. THANK YOU FOR READING. NOW REVIWE. I CAN SEE YOU YOU ARN'T FREVIWEING REVIWE NOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews peoples in this chapter is when Carly and you find out there secert. This one will be longer i promise. Enjoy.**

"So we are going to tell Carly today" Sam asked Freddie.

"I don't think we should" Freddie said.

"Okay but freddie I think that because Carly is our friend. she can be the only one to know not even Spencer will know"

"But what if she laughs in our face I get enough of that when we pretend that we hate each other"

"Fine I think your right. I love you Freddie"

"I love you too Sam" Freddie gave Sam a peak on the lips. Then Carly came in and saw Freddie sitting on the edge of the couch an Sam laying on his cheast.

"Am I intrupting something" Carly said then the two teens jumped. "Please tell me the reason you are like that is that you are dating and not just tired because you are watching..." She paused for a monment to see what they were watching. "The teach channel" Carly said

"We are dating we were going to tell you, but we were afraid you were going to laugh at us. Then we thought that after you finish laughing you were going to tell your brother and sence please don't hate me for what I am going to say a blaber mouth. And we didn't was to be laugh at" Sam said

"I would do a little chuckle but I wouldn't laugh at you and if you want to keep it a secert I just need a minute at my computer because i have a diary on the called IDiary I just need to type about it and it is off my mind"

"Thanks I tried to tell him to tell you but he didn't want to" Sam said. Freddie just nodded his head.

"Well anyway hay Freddie do you have a rench Spencer needs it for a scalpture"

"Yes let me go get it" Freddie left Carly and Sam in the living room.

"Okay. So Sam how's you relationship with Freddie" Than Freddie came back.

"Here you are Carly. I brought one of each rench just in case"

"Thanks Freddie. Bye guys" Carly said.

"Bye Carls" Sam said

"Bye" Freddie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Stupid writers block. lol any on to the story.**

**Sam's POV**

It was about eleven before I walked to my house and I saw Freddie driving hs car. I threw a rock at his car. I know that Freddie hates it when a rock hits his car. So naturally he stopped. He got out. I stood behind him. He looked at his bumper. I was about to tap on his sholder then he started talking to his self. "Oh man Lilly isn't going to be happy that a rock it her car." I thought his car smelled like prefume. I just ran when Freddie turned around. He called my name. I thought he loved me like he said he did. I can't believe he cheated on me. I ran in a bar. I am allowed in here,because my mom owns this place.

"Hey mom." I said to the woman behind the counter.

"Hey sweetie." She handed me a water like usual. Then again like usual a fourty year old drunk guy tried to flirt with me. Then Bill the door guy who watches the door to make sure that no one under twenty one, but me can get in.

"Umm... Mrs. Puckett. There id]s sixteen year old says his name is Freddie is looking for you. Should I let him in?"

"Tell him to come around back. To the first door bill. Thanks." He nodded. I walked to the back of the bar and to the back room. Freddie was already there. The room is where i live it is a pretty nice place to live. There is a couch, kitchen, table to eat at. and two bed rooms.

"How did you get in this is twenty one or older bar?"

"I am the owner. Or more my mom is. Now talk."

"About what?"

"Well. hmm... start with who's Lilly?"

"My cousin."

"Why have i not talk to her?"

"She just moved here from Paris." I was still upset. "I was going to give the car back, but a rock hit the car."

"I hit the car with the rock. I was just trying to get your attention." I looked at the floor. I can't believe how stupid I was.

"Wait a minute you think that I am dating Lilly? That is why you ran knowing I wasn't able to get in here. You ran here." I nodded. Freddie picked me up and put me on the kitchen counter. He kissed my lips. "Sam I love you. I wouldn't even think about cheating on you. I promise." I put out my pinky and Freddie put his out and we shook pinkies. I know it's childish, but I think it is cute when Freddie does it. I smiled and kissed him. Then he left the room. I went to my room. with the really loud music it made it hard to sleep so I just typed on my laptop. I wrote everything down. Then deleted it all, I couldn't risk having my mom find it.


End file.
